


Maybe I'll Even Enjoy It

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Series: The Mandalorian's Games [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Mando, dom!reader, holy shit i actually did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Din wants to try something new with you but he's too nervous to ask.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Fem!Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The Mandalorian's Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648747
Kudos: 115





	Maybe I'll Even Enjoy It

Din couldn’t say it. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you, far from the fact, he just felt… awkward. _Embarrassed_ , even. 

“C’mon baby,” you cooed, wrapping your arms around his waist—a little difficult to do with the armor, but you committed to it. “You can tell me.”

_I know_ , he wanted to say. _Of course I know that, but it’s alright if you ask for it._

No. He had to stop thinking like that. This was _you_ he was talking about here—and besides that fact, he was allowed to have his own fantasies as well. 

Din repeated this to himself as he sucked in a breath, chest huffing just slightly as he was mentally preparing himself to blurt out the words that’d been gnawing at him. 

You sensed his growing anxiety, and rubbed your hands comfortable up the slopes of his back, pressing down on any soft spots you could find between the beskar. 

“I was wondering if—if we could try something.”

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to decipher his words. But then he shuffled, that little nervous shuffle that could be easily missed had you not paid attention as much as you had to him, and it suddenly clicked with a sly grin. 

“Okay.” You drawled playfully. You brought one of your arms around to crawl the tip of your fingers up his chestplate. “What did you have in mind?”

Kriff he needed to get a grip on himself. You’ve barely touched him, and the thought of those hands, those _fingers_ , brought another wave of nervousness and a flame deep in the pits of the lower stomach. 

He was sure you felt it too when your grinned widened, and you pressed yourself harder against him; your leg barely brushing against the crotch of his pants. 

“U-um.” He sputtered. “Well it’s just—it may seem a little—”

You softly shushed him with a tip of your finger against his lips—at least where his lips would be if it were not for the helmet. It still silenced him. 

“Look, I don’t want you to be scared.” You told him. “I’m not going to judge or laugh at you. And you know I’m always open to new things, even in bed.”

_I know_ , he wanted to say again. _I know, just give me a second._

He was going to go for it. Just blurt it out, then quickly walk away, making up a lie about hearing the kid. Yeah, that could work. 

He looked down at you, meeting your curious but patient gaze. It soothed him a little bit more, and with one final courage from the part of your lips as you licked them, he quickly breathed out,

“You already know what spanking is,”—and he really couldn’t help but give your ass a firm grip—”But do you… do you know about—kriff about p-pegging?”

Your eyes widened on their own accord. He felt beat red behind the helmet, and he was pretty sure his hands were shaking a little when he tried backing away from you, getting ready to deploy the lie when—

“You really want that?” You asked. 

Din gave you a small nod, too nervous to say or do anything else. You made a noise of wonder in the back of your throat, and tightened your grip on him so he wouldn’t move away; your leg pushed harder against him and he nearly moaned as his dick twitched in his pants. 

“Y-yeah.” He finally croaked. 

You grinned then and the weight that had been settled on his chest since he thought of this began to lift off much to his relief. 

“Yeah.” You confirmed. “I mean who knows. Maybe _I’ll_ even enjoy it.”

This time he couldn’t hide the groan that clawed deep from his chest. You slowly placed your hands on the sides of his helmet, asking silently for permission. He helped you remove it in answer, immediately capturing your lips in a deep, sweet kiss that left you breathless. 

“First, you’re going to undress.” You started, outlining the outside of his delicious plump lips with the tip of your pointer finger. “And then you’re going to lean over that seat and wait for my instructions. Understand?”

Din shivered. Your tone, authoritative as your eyes glazed in a blazing, searing lust that had him equally matched, had him in a puddle at your feet; bowing down at your will with an unwavering devotion. 

He didn’t hesitate to follow your instructions. He wasn’t ready for the results of his defiance, too needy to wait. You giggled when he started to struggle with his armor, and helped him with nimble fingers. 

“Din?” You said sweetly. 

“Cyar’ika.” He rasped. 

You smiled softly and pecked his lips. “I love you.”

His heart swelled. It was not the first time he’d heard those three precious words from you, but they never failed to make his heart glow with a light so bright he couldn’t bear to blind. 

“I love you meshl’a.”

As soon as the last article of clothing was around his ankles, he kicked them off with a fierceness you were much too fond of and stumbled over to his seat; he hesitated though, not sure on what exactly he was supposed to do. 

_Slap!_

Din yelped, jumping in the air as his arms flailed around towards his ass. He turned his head towards your laughing form, giving you a bewildered look that sent you into more fits of laughter. 

“What?” You were able to gasp. “I—kriff isn’t that what you wanted?”

You covered your mouth with the palm of your hand, your cheeks pinched and flared as you struggled to keep the giggles in. 

He didn’t know what to do or say. Because you were right, he did ask that of you, but you did it so unexpectedly that he didn’t know whether to be scared, annoyed, or turned on. 

_Is that what it felt like for you?_

“Well yes.” He said high pitched. “I just—maybe a _warning_ would’ve been nice—”

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” You bubbled out with a playful roll of your eyes. “But c’mon, you do the same thing to me. Now you know how it feels.”

Again, he knew you were right. Of course you were. 

You sultered to him with a sway of your hips that was extravagantly wicked. You stopped until you were on the tip of your toes nose to nose with him, and he only got one small look of your hand as it shayed over to his ass. 

“Do you like this, Din?”

He whined deeply, a guttural whine that had a pool of wetness stick to your panties. You squeezed his ass cheek; a warning. 

“Yes.” He gasped. 

You kissed the tip of his crooked nose as a reward. Gearing your hand back, you gave him another harsh slap on the same spot as before, earning you a moan from the Mandalorian. 

“Go bend over the seat. Let’s see how good you’ll be for me.”

Din took a deep breath and bent himself over, splaying his palms out in front of him on the bottom console. He heard the shuffle of your clothing on the floor, the brush of your wet panties on his calf as you flung it teasingly at him. 

“Did I ever tell you you got a great ass?” You teased with another slap. 

Din groaned through the chuckle. “I-I believe that’s my line.”

“Not tonight.”

He wouldn't argue with that. 

You gave him another slap, rubbing the now sensitive red flesh. Din’s body trembled with the anticipation, the excitement of this new game, and your own matched his as if in total syncery. 

Your pussy clenched at the pathetic little whines that were escaping from him. The slickness of your juices were trickling down the inside of your thighs, growing heavier with each slap you landed, each red mark that branded him. 

_So this is what it felt like._

You slithered your hand around his waist, pressing your lower half against his as you gripped his cock; searing hot and pulsing red in your grip. 

“Did you get the toy?” You whispered in his ear, licking the outline of his earlobe. 

“Y-yes.” Din shivered. 

He couldn’t help it, knew of the consequences, but he thrusted into your hand with a shuttering moan, muscles trembling under the weight of the euphoria coursing through him like lava. 

“Baby.” You cooed in a stern voice. “You know you’re not supposed to do that unless I say.”

He was awarded with a particularly hard slap to his ass once again, this time making the entire flesh rimple and flutter under the sting. 

“Be good for me, baby boy.” 

“I w-will, I promise.”

He could pretty much feel the satisfaction buzzing through your core. The smirk that laced with it as you started to pump him languidly, squeezing at the top of his head; you gathered the lisps of his precum and continued your onslaught, still so achingly slow. 

“Go lay down for me.” You gasped huskily; a new sound to your ears entirely foreign to you but you found that you _liked_ it. 

Din nearly knocked you down with his eagerness to the bunk and you laughed at the giddy but nervous curve to his lips. 

He watched your breasts bounce from small steps as you stalked towards him, eyes dark—almost as dark as his—and trumpeting at him. 

You knelt down between his open legs, placing your hands on his knees and rubbing the hairy but soft skin. 

“You have such a perfect dick.” You grinned mischievously with a shrilling moan.

Din sighed and raised an eyebrow at you. “I ask you to peg me and this is what I get?”

You giggled and drew your hands up his thighs, just inches away from his dick. His chest heaved as he hissed. 

“Are you going to be a brat the entire time?” You growl. “Do I have to punish you, baby?”

He shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip so hard you could see the indents around his teeth. 

“Use your voice baby.”

“Yes.” He grunted.

You smiled and, without warning, licked a stripe on the underside of his dick. Din groaned loudly and sat himself higher on his elbows to watch. Your tongue, warm and wet, felt like heaven against him; like cooling water against his hot skin, a relief so strong it was almost too much to bear.

Your right hand held him by his hips, controlling the movements of them. The other slid up his stomach and to his chest, palming and groping the muscles beneath your palms. 

Then they moved to his jaw, the hairs of his light stubble scratching against you, but they brought nothing but comfort. You pressed two fingers to his lips and took the opportunity to completely engulf him until he hit the back of your throat. You tagged loudly but it held no embarrassment when Din’s choked, gurgled cry fueled you; your fingers dove into his mouth as soon as he let out the wail, his tongue immediately circling them. 

You pulled your fingers out of his mouth with a small pop, trailing them down his body and to your gaping pussy. You moaned around his cock, swirling the tip of your tongue over the tip as you plunged your wet fingers into your cunt. 

Your eyes looked up to find him staring right at you with a furious, animalistic glaze that made your cunt flutter. “O-oh—Oh _kriff_ cyar’ika y-you—” 

You made sure he could see what you were doing to yourself, thrusting against your fingers. You twisted your fist faster and harder, hollowing your cheeks for hard sucks until his legs started to shake. Not wanting to make him cum too soon, you pulled away with a loud pop, your drool dripping down the length of him and on your hand. 

“You ready for my fingers baby?” You moaned; the squelches of your pussy echoed, a sweet lullaby to Din’s ears. 

“ _Shit_ yes!”

You smirked and gently pulled your fingers out, now coated in his spit and your slick. You crouched down lower and kept a firm grip on his twitching cock, giving him a small squeeze every now and then. Your coated fingers circled around his puckered hole, teasing him as every muscle within him spasmed. 

Looking quickly back up at him, you saw that he now had his eyes closed, face scrunched as he was experiencing the new sensations throughout his body. You kept your eyes trained on him as you pressed your pointer finger inside, slowly as you mapped out his expression. 

Din gasped and his body automatically tensed at the unfamiliar intrusion. You began to pump him again to distract him, kissing his thighs and hipbone as comfort. 

“Are you okay?” You asked him. 

He nodded, not trusting his voice. You let it slide as you pumped your finger inside him in rhythm to the other, basking in the small groans that were coming from him. It didn’t take long for you to add another, watching as his lips formed into an almost perfect ‘o’; his cock was pulsing wildly in your hand, and you knew it would only take a few more pumps to get him to cumming. 

“Do you want to use the toy?” You queried. “Or would you rather wait?”

“Toy!” He gasped—sounding like a dying man, a need so strong buried in him, finally escaping through the cracks of his facade and threatening to crush him under the pressure of the searing pleasure. 

You slowly and gently withdrew your fingers and stood on shaky legs; he wasn’t the only one heavily affected. 

“Under that box.” Din croaked. You furrowed your brows in concentration as you looked around. “Over there.”

You beamed when you found it, and boy was he in for a ride.

_I wonder what else he’s been hiding from me._

You stood back in front of him, nothing but the sounds of the straps and his heavy breathing filled the ship. 

You were quick to strap it on, the pulsing and burning ache too much for you to ignore. The cold leather did wonders against your striving, burning skin; you were also absolutely positive you saw his eyes brighten like the stars at seeing you with the strap on, a new kind of intense _want_ coursing through him.

Using your heavily coated fingers to lather the strap on with, you strutted towards him with a sway and asked,

“Ready?”

Din nodded, entirely weak but all the more eager. With one hand on his hip and the other lining yourself at his entrance, you slowly pushed in, listening for any signs of pain or discomfort. 

“Oh!” He gasped, his body trembling as he willed himself to relax. “ _Kriff_ this feels—”

He didn’t finish his sentence, instead gasping silently as you bottomed out. Your clit vibrated, cunt clenching at the sight of your Mandalorian beneath you; open and puddy by your hands. It sent a newfound thrill through you, though not entirely new in its nature, but expanded. 

“M-move.” He finally gasped after a few moments. “ _Please.”_

You let out a shuddering breath before pulling back, just barely leaving before pushing back in; your thrusts started out slow, careful as he adjusted. 

“Faster.” It came out breathless, deep from his chest with a low growl. Your cunt fluttered painfully from it. 

You obliged with a moan of your own. You gripped his cock again, pumping him in time with your thrusts. Din threw his head back and groaned, and you leaned down to bite down on his exposed neck. You nipped and sucked at him until he was practically thrashing under you, and you swallowed a moan with a needy kiss that clashed teeth and had spit trailing from the corner of your lips. 

“I love you.” You moaned as you pounded into him harder. 

His body bounced lightly on the cot from the force, covered in a sheer sheen of sweat that you wanted to cover your tongue with; you did just so. 

“S-shit I’m close.” He grunted. 

Din didn’t know how to describe the euphoria he was dipped into. It felt so unknown, a little uncomfortable, but it felt so fucking _good_ having something inside him like this, fucking into him without abondend pace.

He wrapped a hand in your hair, bringing you back down for another kiss before whimpering. You kept your forehead pressed against his and shared his moans when the coil in your stomach started to tighten, painful but cooling like the moon. 

“Oh Kriff—“ Din gulped. _“Nghh!”_

Your hand jacked him harder until he was a stiff, gaping and moaning mess. Thick, hot ropes of cum splattered across your hand and his stomach, the muscles jumping. 

It didn’t take much for your pussy to clench and flood itself, your lower stomach contracting with a pain filled embrace that had tears leaking out of the corner of your eyes. 

“Did you— _shit_ baby look at you.”

Din was looking at you with absolute wonder in his eyes. To him, you were the exact definition of a goddess, or whatever divine being awaited them in the galaxy. Your hair stuck to your forehead and neck, eyes bleary and wide as you held on to his legs for support, nails digging softly into him; your breasts, neglected and heaving, staring at him like a _tease_. He was too tapped to do anything about it at the moment. 

“Mhmm.” You hummed. 

You collapsed on top of him with a groan, burying your head in his chest. His arms weakly came up to grab you, running his fingers through your hair as you both caught your breaths. You planted your chin up and blinked at him with a warm smile. 

“Did that satisfy your needs Din Djarin?”

He chuckled, deep and hearty. “Yes, thank you cyar’ika.”

You closed your eyes with a satisfied glow, knowing you had to get up in a minute. 

“We’re going to do that again, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @aint-that-a-mcfreakin-bitch


End file.
